Firsts
Firsts is the second episode of the first season and the overall second episode of Charmed Reborn. Description A demon attack at the school jeopardizes the Charmed Ones' chances of keeping their identities a secret; the girls begin their magic training; the girls receive their Whitelighter with less-than-stellar results. Cast Main Cast *Phoebe Tonkin as Annie Halliwell *Lucy Hale as Penelope Halliwell *Daisy Ridley as Lacey Halliwell *Drew Fuller as Chris Halliwell *Katie Holmes as Melinda Halliwell Guest Stars *Chris Pratt as William Gray *Tina Fey as Kathy Powell *Emma Stone as Savannah Hanson *Joe Manganiello as John Classon *Kit Harrington as Rich Scapulae *Michael Bailey Smith as The Source of All Evil Uncredited *Unknown as Demonic Mercenaries *Unknown as Darklighters *Unknown as Carson Magical Notes Book of Shadows Demonic Mercenaries : Demonic Mercenaries are Lower Level demons who work for the service of Upper Level Demons, exchanging their services for power. : Unlike most known demons, this species is a type of spirit, possessing the bodies of the living, most frequently humans. Because of this, caution is crucial. : These demons mostly possess war veterans as they can use the bazookas to access their fireball power. : While a Demonic Mercenary is possessing a person, they go through seizures and their eyes flare a bright red. : Do not try to separate a Demonic Mercenary's spirit from the host body, as there is no soul left to assume control after removal. : However, although Demonic Mercenaries possess the body and ferry the original spirit off, they can still remove themselves and possess another host. : Infected host can be recognized by a seemingly flaming hue that surrounds the possessed Mortals, although the more powerful Mercenaries (i.e. Mecenaries possessing a magical being) automatically gains the ability to hide the hue, making them an even deadlier force to reckon with, also being able to use their powers in addition to the host's own. : Beware of your surroundings and acutely aware of the people you know and are with because everything is not what it seems when it comes these demons. Tips for Future Whitelighters :To my sons, Wyatt and Chris, :Here is some information to assist and guide you :in the discovery of your new found powers. :The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, so :you'll possess all the powers I have, and more. :::Good luck... :When you're ready, you'll receive a call from the Elders. :Emotions are tied to your powers, use them to become stronger. :Don't worry, whitelighters can speak the language of their charges, :whatever it is. :Orbing: Concentrate, focus and relax, it'll happen. :Always remember that your family is just as important as your calling. :If you feel out of balance, try meditating, it will help. :Know that love is the key to your healing hands. :Understand that whatever happens in the future, there is good :inside of you :Love, ::Dad Powers Black Orbing: Used by Lacey to teleport to the Living Room and into The Source's Throne Room. Pyrokinesis: Shown in a memory of Lacey turning the water to steam with fire. Telekinetic Orbing: Used by Annie to bring the vase to her and by Melinda to throw the fireball at a Demonic Mercenary. Fireballs: Used by the Demonic Mercenaries to launch fireballs from their bazookas, by Lacey and Melinda to create fireballs and by The Source while attacking the girls. Orbing: Used by Melinda to teleport the girls to the Manor and to school, Chris to orb into the circle of Demonic Mercenaries, John to teleport into The Source's Throne Room and The Source used it to orb into and out of the manor. Hydrokinesis: Shown in a memory of Annie sending water flooding into the attic. Apportation: Used by Darklighters to bring their Darklighter Crossbow and Arrows to them. Also used by The Source (as Chris) to apport an athame into his hand. Orb Shield: Used by Annie to protect herself from a fireball. Flaming: Used by The Source whenever he teleported. Combustive Orbing: Used by Annie to blow the table off her and Penelope. Possession: The Source used this ability to seize control of Rich. Telekinesis: Used by Chris to throw back a Demonic Mercenary and also to levitate the chain. Also used by The Source (as Chris) to telekinetically drag Lacey to him, Lacey while training, to lift a desk and put a chair down. Also used by The Source to throw a desk at Penelope and Annie and to throw Lacey into the wall. Deviation: Used by Lacey to throw a Demonic Mercenary’s attack to the ground. Shapeshifting: '''Used by the Source to shapeshift into Chris. Invisibility ''(through Potion):' Used by Chris to spy on John and The Source. Remote Orbing: Used by Melinda to get rid of John. Heat Irradiation: Used by Melinda to free Chris. Dream Leaping: Used by Melinda to get in contact with Lacey. Hovering: Used by Melinda while Dream Leaping. Electrokinesis: Used by The Source (as Chris) and John, while attacking. Terms The Biological Secret: The secret involving who the girls really belong to. Upper Level: Used to classify powerful magical beings, such as Witches, Warlocks and Demons. Lower Level: used to classify weak magical beings, such as Witches, Warlocks and Demons. Artifacts Power-Sucking Athame: An athame that absorbs the power of the one who is stabbed or killed with it. Beings Magical Beings Demonic Mercenaries- Lower Level demons who work for the service of Upper Level Demons, exchanging their services for power. John Classon- A Whitelighter who was secretly working with The Source to take the girls' powers for themselves. William Gray- Lacey's latest crush. Kathy Powell- The Psychology teacher, who's secretly a witch. Savannah Hanson- Lacey's best friend and secretly, her twin sister. Mortals Carson- One of The Charmed Ones' classmates. Notes & Trivia *One day has passed since the girls discovered they were Witches. *The girls get two Whitelighters in the same episode. *This is the first time that Baker High School has been attacked by demons. * The secret is mentioned for the first time. * It's discovered that Chris can channel his Telekinesis through his eyes, like his aunt, Prue, and cousin, Lacey. * Melinda was the first person to realize that Chris wasn't himself and was also the person that found him. * This is the first time a being on the side of good was vanquished. This will happen several more times throughout the series. Link https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10524961/1/Charmed-Reborn-Episode-2-Season-1-Firsts Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:The Series